


The Glass Door

by JessChan



Series: Daily lives of the AhoBaka couple [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessChan/pseuds/JessChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Door

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote for the OTP battle back in February but hadn't posted here yet.

“I still don’t get why I have to go with you, Bakagami.” Aomine sulks, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Because,” Kagami answers, trying to remain calm even though this idiot was working on his last nerve “ _you_ were the one that ate all my food, so the least you can do is come to the store with me and carry the bags.”

The nerve of this guy, really. Kagami sighed and rubbed at his temples. He had intended to have a quiet weekend at home, relax, read some magazines, and maybe play some basketball at the court nearby. But then Aomine showed up at his place, barged in, raided his fridge and then insisted they play one on one.

Which they did because Kagami is an idiot and actually liked playing basketball with Aomine, but he would never admit that to him. So by the time they finally called it quits, it was already starting to get dark outside.

Aomine then had the nerve to actually demand Kagami feed him dinner as well, as compensation for playing. What the hell, he was the one that insisted they play in the first place.

Kagami absolutely did not want to make the bastard any food but when he came to the conclusion that Aomine ate all his food before they started playing, he was fed up and dragged Aomine to the store with him. Which they finally arrived at.

Grabbing a cart, Kagami headed towards the vegetables and started picking stuff they could use for dinner. He quickly got into his usual routine of doing groceries and forgot Aomine was actually with him.

Aomine didn’t like being ignored however and soon started complaining.

“Kagamiiiiii, are you almost done yet?! I’m hungry.”

Turning around in anger, Kagami had to resist the urge to throw a tomato at Aomine’s head.

“Will you fucking shut up and just try not to piss me off for ten minutes? Geez, you’re worse than a little kid.” He said and turned back to the tomatoes before moving along to get some meat.

Kagami couldn’t see it but Aomine actually pouted at being called a little kid and was sulking as he mumbled under his breath that it wasn’t his fault.

The rest of the shopping trip went similar, with Aomine complaining every time Kagami took too long at deciding what to buy and Kagami almost failing at keeping his urge to kill down.

When they finally reached the register, he let out a loud sigh. They could finally go home and maybe Aomine would stop complaining.

After paying, they split the bags to carry and headed towards the exit.

“About time we got out of here, I almost starved to death in here. Jeez, do you always take so lo-oomf!”

A loud bang could be heard, followed by Aomine grunting and Kagami’s roaring laughter as Aomine walked right into a glass door.

“Bwahahahaha” Kagami clutched at his stomach, tears of laughter starting to form as he tried to stop laughing before he ran out of breath. “You, ahaha, you ran straight into it, it’s just, hahaahaha, oh my god that was hilarious Aomine. You should have seen yourself.” He explained as he tried to mimick Aomine’s expression as he ran into the door.

Aomine turned his head to try to hide the blush starting to form on his cheeks.

“Shut up Bakagami!”

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Kagami took a deep breath and calmed down. His mood just got a thousand times better because of this.

“Here” Kagami offered his hand to pull Aomine up.

Aomine declined of course and got up by himself with a grunt, mumbling “stupid see-through doors”.

Kagami snickered and patted Aomine on the back.

“C’mon, let’s get going so I can start cooking dinner already. Weren’t you starving just now” he smirked.

 


End file.
